The Cullen Arts
by Writer Uknown
Summary: "It was like being in a room full of people and feeling absolutely alone. I was drowning but i just couldn't die!" - All Bella wants to do when she gets into The Cullen Arts is to forget the past and break out of the shell she spent so long hiding in but her journey proves to be much more complicated than that and a bronze haired bad boy wannabe doesn't make it any better.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ So 2 years after the movies have finished and the last time I wrote, I get this burst of inspiration to write this story. Hope you like it. See you at the bottom….hopefully.

Chapter 1: The Dream Begins

It always started out the same.

My mother and I would be playing around in the house. She would lift up my four year old self and twirl me up into the air. I would let out a high pitched giggle as I wondered at this beautiful woman in front of me. I would watch her hair flowing behind her and think whether I would grow up to be half the woman she was. The house we would be living in was in Phoenix, it wasn't a big grand house but it wasn't small either. We would have a bright red Renault in the front yard that I loved so much, that my mother had to go to 'Toys R Us' just to get me a toy steering wheel which I would always take with me on car rides and pretend as if I was driving along with her. My mother would then sit down on the brown leather couch with three cushions placed on it and plop me onto her lap. She would smile joyfully down at me, her playfulness bright in her eyes. Then suddenly as she remembered something, her face would fall into a serious expression.

"Bella" She began carefully.

"Mom," I would copy.

"I know you wonder about your father sweetie, I see it every time we pass another family and you see a father with their child. I just wanted you to know….." She sighed.

Then I would realise where she was going with this, you see my mother's name is Renee but I didn't know the name of my father. I had never met him so I never thought that it would be a necessity to know about him. It was not until I began to notice that other families had three members instead of two and that the third member missing from our family was a male. The first and last time I had brought it up I was assured that not all families were like that and that you don't need three to make a family, two was enough as long as those two people loved each other very much. Of course back then I hadn't really been introduced to the need of the birds and bees to produce a child so that answer was sufficient seeing as how I didn't think there was a father needed. I thought that children were picked by man and woman or just one of them from a magical place to make a family. Then in that very moment like it was scheduled to the precise second, the door would be unlocked and in would come a man. Like in every dream so far, the man would step in and somehow my brain would recognise him instantly. I would run to him as fast as my little chubby legs could let me and yell out

"Daddy!"

My mother would gasp in surprise and tears would spring into her eyes and she would rush into his awaiting arms, like he hadn't been gone 4 years of my life. All would be forgotten. Our little family would be happy. And then

I wake up.

As I regained consciousness and my eyes adjusted to take in the room I was in, I could conclude that I was in that very same house in Phoenix like in the dream but instead of it being a medium sized house it was huge and that was because two doors down was my mother and her new husband Phil Dwyer. Phil is a huge baseball player and as a fan of baseball myself imagine my surprise when I was introduced to Phoenix's number 1 player. I had nearly melted into goo, I might have knelt down and repeated lines of I am not worthy but I didn't. After watching Phil on TV and practising what I would say to him if I ever did meet him, all that came out of my mouth was a huge "HUH?".

_Flashback _

_It was life as usual at the Higginbotham household, I was in the sitting room watching re runs of one of my favourite shows of all time F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and mom was doing whatever crazy thing that mom was doing lately. I was laughing loudly sprawled out on the couch in my sweatpants and hoodie when mom entered in a black dress, make up and an earring in her hand._

"_Who is he? Where does he work? Is it a legal profession?" I began asking._

_A year ago mom began dating this guy Sam Tivin who tells her that he works in the profession of making people's dreams come true but what he really did was corn people into giving him large sums of money to invest in their "futures". He was pretty convincing, I mean his flyers seemed legit, so he tells mom that she has a wonderful singing voice which should have been a red light because I have heard my mom sing and it's not "wonderful" trust me. Mom of course with her spontaneity rushes at the chance and gives Sam a $1000 to help with her music career which she had been dreaming of achieving for like 5 seconds. She tells me that if this works out maybe we could duet together when we become famous. Sam then takes mom to his "Studio" and right in the middle of filming what happened to be my mom's version of 'My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion the cops burst in, shut the thing down accusing Sam of being a con artist and thus taking his scamming ass to jail leaving my mom to live up to the song by having a couple of hours ice cream therapy and heading back into the dating world again. Although I have a feeling that she was mostly upset that she didn't get her 15 minutes of fame._

"_Oh Bella, it's been a year already. I think have learned to choose men whose careers…" She started._

"_Or fake careers," I interjected _

"_Or fake careers will not get them in jail," She finished. _

"_Okay then mom who is this new non career faking prince charming," I asked in boredom._

"_Wait until you see him," She says ominously heading for the kitchen. _

"_Ah but dear mother, you know I hate surprises," I said following her. _

"_Well you'll like this one," She winked._

"_URGH but you better be home by 11:30," I groaned playfully_

_A ding interrupted my playfulness making me dash to the door._

"_I wonder if Prince Charming is wearing any handcuffs, I hear their in style," I yelled over my shoulder._

"_One time!" She yells back, walking quickly behind me. _

_I flung the door open only to be greeted by the smiling face of Phil Dwyer, flowers in one hand and wearing a suit. I thought my jaw was going to fall of judging by how wide my mouth was._

"_Phil! You're here, lovely to see you. This is my daughter Bella," She exclaimed_

"_Hi, I'm Phil" He held out his hand but all I could do was stare at it._

"_Trust me Phil; I think she knows who you are." Mom laughed._

"_Oh so you're a baseball fan?" He asked raising his eyebrows._

"_HUH!?" I uttered in shock "What are you doing here? Outside my house!? Phil Dwyer is outside my house! Oh my God!"_

"_Er I'm actually here to take your mother on date," He said awkwardly._

"_You are going out with mom? MY mom?" I questioned._

"_Yes," they both answered. Weird._

"_Did I miss an entire season of The Bachelor or something where my mom happened to get date with Phil Dwyer?" I demanded._

"_No actually your mom and I met the other day and we got to talking…. and then I eventually asked her out on a date," He revealed sheepishly._

_Phil was one of my favourite baseball players and I didn't have a crush on him or anything like that but I did have a great amount of respect for him. Mom was four years older than Phil but that's not bad. Holy shit if this goes well, I will be living with Phil Dwyer! This could work out well for everyone! Renee Dwyer. Isabella Dwyer! It was a step up from Higginbotham that's for sure. How did these names get created in anyways?_

"_Oh well! I have kept you two long enough! You two kids have fun! Bring her back anytime" I said waving my arms around. _

"_But you said eleven…" Mom began._

"_Time is ticking mother, you need to leave" I cut her off._

_They both laughed at my antics. Phil turned to mom and put his arm out for my mother to take which she did as they stepped down the stairs to Phil's Vauxhall Astra VVT. I think I might have just swooned for her. After sending a text to my mother commanding her to treat Phil nice, I jumped on the couch and squealed in excitement before returning to my reruns._

_End of Flashback _

When mom and Phil got engaged there was the matter of which house we were going to live in, ours which we held so dearly to our hearts but was too small for Phil to have all his stuff and I'm not joking it was a lot of stuff or Phil's which he shared with his sister but held no emotional attachment to at all. After a few weeks of tossing ideas back and forth I, the adult in the soon to be family decided that if Phil's only problem with our house was size we could expand it a bit more to the size he wanted and we could stay in the house we were so attached too. This expansion meant that we had to move into Phil's house for the couple of months it took to build it. The house was finished during the course of my mom and Phil's honeymoon where I had to stay with Aunt Mel; Phil's sister. I was unhappy with arrangement of course because I was a strong independent young woman whose rights to able to take care of herself were taken away from her. Whilst in the midst of explaining this to my mother she had laughed at me pointing out that I was exaggerating. After moving into the house I expected the house in the dream to change to fit the mini mansion that we now had but it didn't, it stayed consistent. I also expected Phil to make an appearance in the dream but not even once had his face popped into my dream. Dragging my half asleep body I got out of bed and went into my bathroom to wash my face before heading downstairs. You see unlike most teens my age on the weekend I didn't go out and get so smashed that the name I was given as child would just fly out of my head. I preferred to stay in and get lost in the fictional world. Not caring if the world saw me in my Marvel's pyjamas I opened the door and headed to the mail box like everyone in my grade had been doing. It was that time of year again. University acceptance letters were coming out and so far I had gotten two from the University of Phoenix and the University of Washington but those were both for majoring in Literature and Creative Writing. I love writing, I really do but there is one thing that I am more passionate about and that is music. I had also applied to The Cullen Arts and to MUNY but when the letter from MUNY came, the words '_We regret to inform you…." _had me running up the stairs and letting my emotions out and into my pillow. After the rejection from MUNY and the lack of response from The Cullen Arts, my hope had begun to slip away. Sighing heavily I grabbed the stack of letters and walked back to the house. Hearing clattering in the kitchen I walked towards the noise to be greeted by the sight of Mom and Phil making out.

"Gross guys, I would love it if you kept it PG-13 in my presence," I said disgustedly.

"Ah Bella. Good morning to you too" Phil said pulling away from mom.

"Morning sweetie," Mom giggled "Let's take a look at that mail,"

Giving the mail to her, I walked to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. Picking up a glass from the cardboard I went to Mini Island, pulled out a chair and sat down. Phil opened the newspaper he was reading yesterday and I began to pour my drink whilst we waited for Mom to start reading.

"Okay, electricity bill, phone bill, water bill, The Cullen Arts, Invitation to Leila's wedding..." Mom muttered.

"Wait what," I gasped almost knocking over my juice.

"Urgh, I know honey this is going to Leila's 4th husband. I am getting sick of going to her weddings," Mom said missing what I was surprised about.

"Honey I don't think that's what she was talking about," Phil said amused.

He picked up the letter with The Cullen Arts logo on it and passed it to me. My heart began to race as I watched the piece of paper. My palms began to sweat as trembling fingers reached out to touch the envelope, only to have them fly away like I was touching something hot.

"Maybe I should open it later," I suggested.

"Bella whether you open it now or later the answer that is in there will still be the same. Best to open it now," Phil advised.

"Fine," I sighed

I reached for the envelope again, turning it around and ripping it open. Reaching inside and grasping the piece of paper that would make me or break me; I held my breath.

"To the Parent/Guardian of Isabella Dwyer," I began.

As I read the next words my heart stilled. I couldn't believe it. My breath hitched and tears began to invade my eyes.

"Honey if they can't see the talent that you have..." Mom started sorrowfully.

"We would love to inform you that Isabella Dwyer has been ACCEPTED into The Cullen Arts," I finished screaming.

Mom and Phil joined in my celebration by screaming themselves. Wrapped in the arms of two of my favourite people I began to cry only to hear a noise that was louder than my crying interrupt the moment. Turning around I saw my tiny golden retriever glancing up at us, head cocked to the side. Bending down and embracing, I laughed in amusement as he licked my face.

"Guess what Archie; I got into The Cullen Arts!" I whispered as reality struck me.

I Isabella Marie former Higginbotham now Dwyer was going to the school of my dreams and I could not wait to get there.

_**AN:**_ So that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment on your thoughts on the story; I would love to hear them unless those thoughts are you suck. Lol….. I'm not joking


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_If you're back here this probably means you didn't think the last chapter sucked. Yay! Or maybe thought it sucked but you're giving it a second chance. Whichever it is cyber cookies and see you at the bottom.

Chapter 2: On my way

Sitting on my bed and marvelling at the room that had been my sanctuary for the last 17 years, I couldn't help but tear up as memories of all that had happened in this room began to invade my mind. After the excitement of receiving the letter, mom, Phil and I had sat down to decide which path I would choose but even after that discussion I was still undecided. When the information that I had been good enough to be accepted into The Cullen Arts had sunk in, I couldn't help but wonder what if it wasn't the choice I definitely wanted to make? What if I wasn't able to achieve the goals the school had? What if I wasn't talented enough? I mean the letter suggests that I was good enough to be accepted in but that doesn't mean I was amazing enough like probably some of the other students that had been accepted. Like Sophie said in Letters to Juliet, words that frequently popped into my head whenever I was unsure of taking the next step in my life, "What and If are two words as none threatening as can be but put them together side by side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life". With all those doubts in my head the biggest 'What If' that I felt overpowered them all was 'What if I don't do it?". Choosing to go to the University of Phoenix or the University of Washington to major in English Literature seemed like a safe choice and besides I could always go back to University to study it but what if this was my only shot at being a musician. Could I just let it pass me by? Swallowing back my doubts I made my choice and I was left feeling like my life was heading towards the unexpected but I liked it. I felt a rush in not knowing what was to come next. With my decision made I had run downstairs to tell Mom and Phil of my decision, they looked so anxious about my answer that their faces made it seem as though they were constipated. After revealing my answer, a look of relief passed over their faces and I was assured it wasn't because they thought I wouldn't make in English but that this would be a chance for me to express myself in the way I find most relaxing; through music. A long summer had gone by and it was now the day that I was waiting for ever since I heard that Carlisle and Emse Cullen were starting the school. I was sad to be leaving though, don't get me wrong it's not because of 'the besties forever' that I made in high school but because of this house, mom, Phil and Archie….especially Archie! He has been giving me those puppy dog eyes like he was trying to guilt me into staying. Whilst I was packing, every time I put something he would take it out and for someone who hates packing it did put me off doing it. As the 'high school besties' there was seriously no love lost there. I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school but I wasn't a nerd either, people knew not to mess with me but there was that period of my life where I didn't keep to myself and that was a time I would rather avoid talking about ever again! As if she knew I was thinking about her, my phone let out a sound and a post from Taylor Maysfield flashed on the screen.

_**Taylor Maysfield just posted on her wall**_

_**1 minute ago **_

_**Hailey and I are all set for Washington, friendship growing strong. **_

I don't even know why I still had her Phoenix High School's buddy page. Along the time that Phil started dating my mom our school teachers thought they had come up with greatest idea of all time. After concerns of cyber bullying the teachers brought it upon themselves to solve the problem of two fucked up jocks that made it their job to harass a poor guy by the name of Rick and when harassing him at school want enough they took to the internet to make him miserable at home too through Facebook. The school created a site where students could post about their days and ask about homework assignments and all that but the website became more about the first thing. The teachers weren't disappointed though, just as long as they could keep an eye on the site and maintain safety and peace on the internet they were happy. Turning off my iPhone I placed it on the bedside table with all the intention of leaving my high school life behind me. Taking one last look around my bedroom I opened the door and closed it shut for the last time until I returned back home for the holidays. I walked down the stairs my body full of excitement and anxiety. Looking out the door I saw that that the last of my bags had been packed into the back of Phil's Audi R8. And I walked towards the two people waiting for me next to the car.

"Where's Archie?" I asked.

"With Melanie," Mom answered.

"That's good I wouldn't be able to bear it if he was here," I sniffed.

"Aw honey," Mom said laying a hand down on my shoulder.

"Woah wait so a dog affects you more than your parents?" Phil said chuckling.

"He is adorable and you're not," I said.

"I remember when you used to be nice to me, what happened?" Phil joked.

"Ah you see 3 years of knowing a person the celebrity effect that they have on you wears off. Especially after you hear them fart," I answered teasingly.

"What is it with you Bella, a person does something one time and you never let them forget it," Phil exclaimed.

"I am going to miss you Dwyer," I said truthfully letting out a small laugh.

"And I am going to miss you little Dwyer," Phil said emotionally and enveloping me into a hug. He released me as tears entered. "I better get out of here before you two start crying. Women and their emotions pfft,"

Phil walked to the driver's side of the car and jumped in.

"He can say whatever he wants but I saw those tears threatening to spill there," Mom laughed.

"Yeah," I said breathing heavily.

"So this is it baby girl, 17 years always with me and now you're leaving the nest. I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you baby girl. That was a really difficult choice that you were faced with when you were choosing universities and I knew that this time I wouldn't be able to help you make that choice. I saw how you struggled with it but I am so glad you decided to follow your heart and trust your talent because that talent of yours baby girl is going to take you places you don't think it will," Mom said as she held my face in her hands and cocking her brow as she hinted towards my shyness about my musical talents.

"Thank you so much mom. You've been my rock throughout these years. Even when it was just the two of us, you gave me so much love it felt like I didn't have a missing parent and for that I want to say I love you so much," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her tightly.

After standing there embracing each other in front of the house for a few minutes, the car honked and we turned to see a smiling Phil.

"Come on guys I love you both but we are going to be late," Phil said putting his head out the car.

Turning around and looking at the house together, we clasped our hands and smiled knowing that whatever was coming next we would always have this house. We entered the car, mom on the passenger side next to Phil and me in the back. Sighing I tried to mentally prepare myself for the next step that I was going to take in my life as I watched the house that I had grown up in fade away until all that was left was a memory. I know I was making it seem like I would never be coming back when I would be on Christmas but the thing is my mom and I have been through a lot together and this will be the first time I would be far away from her for a long time and a long distance, the new realisation of the dependence that I have on my mom brought in a new layer of respect for my mom within me. I sat back in my seat and held myself because this was going to be a long ride. It was going to take 23 hours to get to Forks from Phoenix. When I had questioned Phil as to why he felt as though it was necessary to drive for that long instead of just taking plane he said it would be our last adventure together for a while. I had jokingly asked if he did know that I was coming back but he had smiled and said to trust him which is how I ended up here, in the back of the car listening to Hans Zimmer's beautiful compositions on repeat. Seeing as how we left the house at 7 we ended up getting to Nevada at 5 leaving just enough time to explore and have dinner. Then from 7 again the next morning we got to Oregon at 6 where we saw a movie before heading to bed and on the third day leaving at seven again we arrived in Forks at 3. Drowning in excitement I begged mom and Phil if we could go to the school first before going to dinner, I know that was going tomorrow in anyways but seeing it now would be so much better because there would be no tour guide lecturing you on where to go. You were free to wander. When we arrived my face was nearly flushed against the window like a child visiting Disneyland for the first time. Jumping out of the car I indicated for mom and Phil to follow me as quickly as they could. Apparently, we weren't the only ones who had the idea to check out the school before opening day, dozens of other parents and their children had come from whichever parts of America they were from just to browse the school that their son or daughter would be attending. The school was absolutely beautiful, a rich cream colour covered the walls making the outside look especially attractive that even if you were unaware to what the inside was like whether beautiful or ugly, it enticed you and made you want to go inside. Mom and Phil notified me that they were going to register me in and get my room key seeing as we were already here and the main entrance was open, I stayed outside marvelling at this amazing school that I was going to be going to. Spying a bronze colour that did not go blend into green coloured forest next to the school, curiosity drew me to the flash of colour seeking attention. Arriving near the trees in a secluded part of the school, not that secluded because you could still see the students striving towards their dreams smiling brightly as their mothers took pictures and their fathers grumbled at the feeling of their wallets getting thinner due to the cost of the school. I turned around to look into the trees again to try and spot the bronze colour that had captivated my attention. After a while of searching, I turned to return to the rest of the smiling teens and find Mom and Phil when I walked straight into someone. My arm grasped at the shoulders of the body of the person I bumped into and their hands flew to my hips.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I gasped horrified.

Untangling themselves from the clumsy mess that was me, they leaned back and that is when I saw that colour that had sparked my curiosity was sitting on the head of the person I had bumped into. Now that I take a good look at his hair, it was bronze but with reddish brown streaks making their way through his hair. It looked like a tangled mess and screamed 'can't be tamed', maybe his hair had been listening to Miley Cyrus but in all seriousness it worked for him in that sexy just got out bed way. The next thing I noticed was his eyes, they were bright green which made me aware of the forest behind me with little tints of gold in them and they were a decoration to his gorgeous face with an amazing jawline. Okay focus Bella, now is not the time to take in his beauty and document it in full length. This not one of your romance novels but if it was he would the lead…Focus!

"I am really sorry," I said standing awkwardly.

"You said that already and you should be. Jeez watch where you're going," He muttered angrily as he stalked away from me.

Asshole

As he walked away from me I noticed that he was wearing a plain white t-shirt surround by a leather jacket which was unzipped at the front, black jeans and boots which went up to his ankles. Ah how did I not notice the whole bad boy demeanour? Thinking about that encounter made me want to kick myself for being so clumsy but made me want to kick him more because of rude and arrogant ass. If his face wasn't so pretty I would deck him but because it is it would an injustice to women with eyes everywhere. Putting that 1 minute that seemed to be so full dislike and embarrassment at the back of my mind, I walked back noticing Mom and Phil immediately seeing as how they were in a heated argument and mom was using so many hand gestures it looked like she was directing traffic. What are they going to do without me? I walked over to them and placed my hands on their shoulders.

"Chill parents. It's our last night together, let's fill it with good memories" I said interrupting their argument.

"You're right. Let's go to the car. Quick. Quick. Quick!" Mom suggested hastily.

"Okay, okay. There some last minute things we have to go over," I laughed as they groaned "Like not forgetting to feed and take care of Archie,"

"Honey, I am a responsible adult. I think can remember to look after your dog after you leave," Mom shot back in defence.

"That's great mom, but I was talking to Phil," I shrugged.

"Don't worry little Dwyer, I'll look after him." Phil laughed

"Hey!" Mom interjected.

As Phil and I laughed at mom, Mr Beautiful Douche Pants was already starting to be forgotten but I couldn't help but feel like were being watched but I shrugged it off as we head to SH which stood for Swan hotel everywhere we went my mom chose to always book us in that hotel.

_**AN**_: That's all for today. Remember to review. Reviews are like cookies to a writer


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the new followers and reviews.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight in any shape or form you wouldn't be reading a story by 'Writer Unknown' but Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3: First Day

We were all standing outside the gates of The Cullen Arts eagerly waiting for them to open. If I wasn't so anxious about going in officially as a student for the first time, I would have taken notice that this reminded me of a scene in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. You can take a lot of things away from me but my favourite childhood shows will never be one of them. Speaking of taking things away, I hope things didn't end up like they did in High School because that would be fucked up. Suddenly a loud creek rang through the air, disturbing the anxious thoughts of the children who were attending the school in a few minutes. Everyone breathed in a sigh of determination as the gates began to open which made me immediately think about my goals for this year.

First and foremost focus on school

Don't give a fuck

Have fucking fun! It is university after all.

I know they don't seem like major goals but if you had seen me in High School you would probably not have a problem with the first one but the other two, you would scoff at me for even trying to achieve them. Turning back to look at mom and Phil who were waiting with the other parents for their kids to take that step into their future, I noticed that mom had joined into the dramatic wailing with the other moms and Phil like the other men was awkwardly trying to console her. I rolled my eyes and gave them a wink before taking the first step into my next 4 years. As we walked up to the main building, a smartly dressed woman stepped towards us clasping her hands. She looked at us with an intimidating stare as if she was daring us to back down and unfortunately for him a guy hesitantly stepped back. He wasn't that tall and he wore a look of shock and nervousness as the woman walked towards him smirking like a predator that had just caught its prey. When she reached him she stood in front of him eyeing him down and even from where I was standing I could see the poor boy gulp nervously.

"This is a performing arts school," She said loudly for all of us to hear "You are going to have to perform in front of crowds and they are going to give you many looks. If you back down and fidget like this boy here, you won't last in this school,"

Turning on her heel she stalked away from him and back into the viewing point of everyone's eyes. She glanced at the crowed and landed her eyes on various faces before me where she left her eyes to linger on me longer than she had with the others and then her eyes moved to focus on everyone. This made me begin to shift back into my high school self, immediately assessing myself on what was wrong with me. I wore black creepers, black jeans and a black tank top. Sure I wasn't much of a bright coloured person but is that what caused her to judge me? In my defence I had red suitcases. What if she was looking at me because she thought I wouldn't make it? Maybe I couldn't. No. Forcing myself out of my thoughts I moved swiftly to snap the black band on my wrist, the harshness helped me gain control over my thoughts and I slid my hand back to its position quickly so that I wouldn't be noticed.

"My name is Mary Larnkin, you shall refer to me as Miss. Larnkin and if I ever give you leave to say my first name you will know that you have done something right," Miss. Larnkin announced. "Follow me,"

Like robots programmed to follow a command, everyone hurriedly followed her with no time to waste as it seemed that if being on her good side meant your life would be awesome, being on her bad side meant your life would be hell and I have had enough of that for a life time. We entered the school for the first time seeing as how yesterday we were only allowed to roam the outsides. I gaped at the huge hall in front of me. What? Don't judge me this hall is massive or maybe it just seems that way after going to that crappy high school in Phoenix. I mean I had seen pictures of this place a year ago when the school had opened for the first time, pictures that made me question whether or not I wanted to go to a university where I would be majoring in English or a performing arts academy where I could let the imaginative side of me escape from the chains I had kept it her for so long so that she could broaden her horizons. I know that there were other performing art schools but this one just captivated my attention and I simply had to go or at least have that feeling that I had tried to go. Not even getting walk down the entire hall, we were made to go up the stairs of the first staircase. Secretly wallowing in disappointment I followed everyone up the stairs until we arrived at open double doors. We were instructed to fill up the row of seats from the back, the seats wear a royal red making it easy to tell that that they had spent a lot of money on just this singular room in the entire school. When I entered the row I was meant to be in and sat down, on my right was a light brown haired girl and on my left a blonde sandy haired boy. As soon as everyone was sat down, Miss Larnkin began to speak.

"Hello, I would formally like to welcome you to The Cullen Arts. This is the second year that this school has been opened by our founders Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Miss Larnkin announced.

I remembered the excitement that covered the news and teenagers everywhere when The Cullen Arts was brought to the public eye. Carlisle Cullen had come from an artistic background, his mother being an artist and his father being a musician but that's not what catapulted the Cullen name through the roof. Sure Carlisle's mother and father were quite known but they weren't that well known. It took a 19 year old Carlisle Cullen who took a step into the world of Broadway to make the name known throughout t the world. Esme Cullen on the other hand was the first of her family to take step towards the arts, not being supported her family she took to Broadway at the age of 22. A 24 year old Carlisle Cullen and her were cast as the leads in Broadway Classic 'Save Me'. Save Me was a touching story about a homeless woman, Scarlett Samuels but known by her friends as Ruby, who thought she knew everything about who she was but she meets this guy who comes into a her life and shows her different her a different way of life; The name of this special guys' name was Alexander Charles Berry. Zander as he prefers to be called chips away Ruby's protective wall to do what no one has ever tried to do before which was see her for who she was; Scarlett. As Zander tries to help, Scarlett calls Zander out on his bullshit and helps him find a life without the reference of his parents wealth weighing down on his shoulders and the constant worrying of whether he would be considered good enough if it wasn't for his parents. They help each other be the people they never thought they could be. It was such a touching story that my mom shared with me when I was growing up and when she saw that I was really interested in it she brought a DVD copy of Carlisle and Esme's Broadway performance. After seeing that the Broadway production of Save Me was a huge hit amongst the people, film crews were hired to film it for a DVD copy which sold out over 100 million copies worldwide. I have a great amount of respect for the two people who were walking to the podium right now.

"Well hello," Carlisle said casually as if every student in the room wasn't freaking out.

"I think we broke them Carlisle why are they so quiet," Esme said teasingly.

This broke the room into an entire frenzy as hands clashed together and made echoing clapping sounds across the entire room

"She looks beautiful," The brown haired girl next to me exclaimed.

If I were the old me I would have probably tried make myself as small as possible to show the person talking to me that I was not interested in talking to them but I wasn't Isabella anymore. I was Bella and Bella was going to get all those years of running away back during the time at The Cullen Arts.

"She does. Absolutely stunning," I replied with a smile.

"Angela," She smiled as she extended her hand.

"Bella," I said with pride at taking this first towards a long recovery.

Beaming at our new friendship we turned towards the couple at the front where Esme wore a black dress accompanied by a white short blazer jacket topped off with white shoes and a clutch bag. Next to her stood the handsome Carlisle Cullen in a black tux, black shoes, a white tie to match his lady and a Michael Kors watch to top it off.

"We are proud of every single one of you for coming to share your talents with us at this school. Carlisle and I founded this school as we saw that there was potential in some teenagers that wasn't being recognised and maybe that talent was recognised but parents did not have not enough money to send their child to the school of their dreams," Esme began.

"Growing in the entertainment industry ourselves we know how hard it is to crack it and also being surrounded by talent in our house through our very own children who will also be attending this school we-" Carlisle paused as the room erupted with applause and cheers. "We wanted to give our children and their generation a place where their talents can be cherished, explored, enhanced and recognised."

"We founded the school 2 years ago and since then it has helped 716 teenagers striving towards their dream and we hope that this it will help you also. Even though Carlisle and I founded the school we will not be teaching at the school and we trust our friend Mr Greene, your principal, to look after you in a way that he deems best. We will be popping in here and there as a surprise but we are just like the other parents," Esme said her mothering tone sneaking in during the speech.

"Good luck! Make this year yours, we look forward to seeing you very soon," Carlisle smiled and winked at the audience.

Applause rang out through the hall as Carlisle and Esme turned and walked until they disappeared behind the red curtain. Walking up to the podium a man in tan coloured tux cleared his throat. Poor guy, must hard to follow the tag team that is Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello," he exclaimed.

Choruses of hello's and hey's rang out less enthusiastically.

"Okay guys, I know I am not as pretty as Esme but c'mon you can be louder than that. Hello!" He repeated.

"Hello!" Everyone replied mockingly.

"That's good enough I guess, I am going to introduce you to what it is that we do here before you all go gallivanting off into the world of making your talents come to life. First of all rooms. Here at the Cullen arts your rooms are set out like apartments to get you used you to the luxury that your talent will bring and to get you comfortable sharing a room with another person, if you are in a movie and all that jazz but mostly because Esme wanted it that way," Mr Greene joked causing the room to respond with a chorus of laughter. Warning us that by 2pm we had to be back here for a tour of the school, he began to call out names of people sharing a room and people who I assumed were already in the school began to escort them to their rooms . Basically from what I could tell this school had 4 different sections for rooms placed around the area, those four sections were colour coded by the colours green, blue, purple and red. The Cullen Arts being a new school was small compared to other universities out there but the quality of this school was right there with the rest of them if not better. The Cullen Arts had a total of 358 students including us first years approximating that to 90 students in each year. Each section had a total of about 90 rooms and our section was blue much to my satisfaction. Once you were in your section you stayed there until you finished your time at The Cullen Arts. The people in the section that leave to find their way into the big bad world leave that section behind to the first years and this year it was us. Each section had three floors. I was beginning to dose off when I heard my name "Isabella Dwyer, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber in room 32; middle,"

I guess I should explain what middle means. It's nothing complicated just that I was in the middle floor.

"Looks like we're rooming," Angela smiled

"Looks like," I smiled in reply

The rest of the day was uneventful, after dropping of our things in our rooms and heading back to get the tour everything was just a normal first day that was until it was dinner time. Everyone was in the blue section restaurant named 'YAWYE'. It was a strange name which confused everyone not just me.

"So… how are you guys liking TCA so far?" I asked the group of people we were sat with.

During the course of the tour Angela, Jessica and I met Tyler, Mike and Eric and formed a friendship that resulted in these particular seats.

"I think it's great," Angela commented shyly.

"Great? It's amazing! I didn't ever think I would get in," Jessica exclaimed.

"Have you guys seen the pool," Mike jumped in.

"I know. Pretty cool right," I answered.

Then as fast as it came it was gone, this fire of fascination when Mike looked at me. Brushing it off I turned to look somewhere else when a group of people came in the door.

"Well look who's here," Tyler muttered.

"I want their clothes so bad," Jessica whispered.

It was then I had noticed that whispers had erupted around the entire room.

The group of boys and girls went to sit in a corner of the classroom and began chatting amongst themselves not noticing they had caused quite the reaction.

"Um what just happened?" I asked stupidly.

"As if you don't know who just walked in," Jessica said whipping her head to my direction "The medium height blonde girl is Lauren Mallory, the dark haired is Damien Hemshold, the girl with the pixie hair cut is Alice Cullen and next to her the guy that looks like he is pain that's Jasper Hale. No one knows if they are thing or not. Next to them that hot piece of a man is Edward Cullen. He is so gorgeous. Oh and that strawberry blonde girl hanging herself over Edward is Tanya Denali urgh"

Drawing up my eyes to look over each of the individually not a once over like I had done before I recognised the name and the faces. Moving to take my eyes of the well-dressed group, my eyes were held by piercing green eyes. It was then that I realised that they belonged to the person that I had bumped into and that person was Edward fucking Cullen. He did not look pleased to see me.

"Fuck me," I whispered, looking down at my food.


End file.
